


What a mess

by write_til_we_bleed



Series: christmas fics [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16 year old Louis, 19 Year Old Harry, Grinding, M/M, Nipple Play, Top Harry, Underage Louis, christmas fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_til_we_bleed/pseuds/write_til_we_bleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas prompt: Harry and Louis are at Louis' moms for christmas. They somehow get into a food fight while Louis' mom and sisters went to go to the store for some reason. Louis takes Harry to his old shower and you can come up with the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a mess

.

 

Louis bites his finger in thought as he draws into the mound of flour on the counter.

" Louis what are you doing? aren't you supposed to be helping me? " 

The young 16 year old boy rolls his eyes fondly at his mother and steps away from the mess he's making with a smile. He nods once and pokes his nose with the dirty finger to make a silly face at her. 

She laughs and swats him away with her own dough covered hands.

" I'm bored mom" he whines at her, hoping to make her understand his earlier messing. 

She shakes her head with a smile on her face, shooing I'm away again but with a look of ' go away Louis' 

He sulks around the sweet smelling kitchen a bit longer before she's sighing and turning fully to face him. " Go call Harry, Lou. I'm making Christmas dinner, stop distracting me " she says fondly and he goes to follow her advice, he sprints up the stairs to invite his best friend over.

He sitting on his unmade and rumpled bed with his ankles crossed and a phone cord twisted around his finger as he asks Harry to come over. 

" Haz, I'm so bored. come over for me yea? " he asks sweetly, trying hard to not to blush as the older boy talks to him with his rumbling voice, but he doesn't succeed resulting in heated cheeks painted an ugly red. 

He curses himself quietly as his friend says he'll be around in about an hour. 

He goes back to his mom, actually putting effort into cookie making this time. Knowing he needs to take his mind off of the other boy, he can't keep his eyes on his task though, he looks over every minute at the clock it seems. He's barely dealing with himself at the moment, when the door bell starts ringing and he can't contain his uncontrollable excitement anymore and he's rushing to the door to swing it open. 

what meets him shouldn't be a shock. 

Harry's standing there, large, pale hands shoved deep into his tight jeans, beanie high off his forehead but containing all of his chocolate curls, bright, green, wide-set eyes turned towards the sky. snowflakes are falling onto his eye lashes, but the older boy is quickly blinking them away. His cheeks are pink, lips blood red in the cold and he's shivering slightly.

But he's in love and Harry looks like an angel. His mouth runs dry and his hands itch to touch but he can't. It's not what they are and he's upset about that.

" gonna let me in, Lou?"

Louis grabs him by his thin shirt and pulls him inside, closing the door behind them. " are you trying to get sick? " he asks him in a hushed voice, trying to talk low enough so his mom wouldn't overhear them.

" wouldn't you take care of me ? " Harry murmurs back, leaning over the young boy with a grin. 

Harry's right in his face, if he wanted to kiss the taller boy he'd only have to lean forward and go in his toes a little. one of his sisters comes out from no where though before he can wrap his head around a suitable comeback other than " let me sit on your mouth" 

" HAZZA " a blond girl runs towards the dark haired boy, with her arms spread wide and she jumps into the awaiting boys arms with a small squeal.

Louis never thought he'd be so jealous of a 5 year old, but here he is looking on as daisy smiles wide at his best friend. 

" Come on dais, let H go. we've got work to do" Louis complains, pulling the small girl from Harry's arms. 

The phone rings a minute later, just as he detangles his sister from around the older boys legs. 

" girl's come on, we've got to run to the store to pick up something for your pappy. " 

Louis and Harry hear a collective squeal and gasp to match, from Daisy, Pheobe, Felliecte and lottie just as stomps are heard on their steps and four blondes come running to the kitchen with glee in their movements. 

" Hurry up girls. I want to be done by dinner time. " The older woman says while pulling off her dirty apron and running a hand through her long hair. They race up the stairs to try and get their shoes pulled on before they go. she continues, looking at Louis, " take the cookies out of the oven when the beeper goes off. " 

Louis looks behind him to Harry before turning back to his mom and nodding a " ok mom" 

She smiles at Harry and tells him he can stay, as long as they're responsible. And then she gives a pointed look at Louis and says to Harry " look after him please Harry ?"

And the 19 year old laughs at that, putting a reassuring hand on Louis' shoulder and nods his head.

She leaves a few minutes later and Louis bounds up the stairs carrying the timer and along Harry with him. 

The timer went off with a deafening shrill and the two looked up from their conversation at the sound. 

Louis races down the stairs and the sugar cookies smell even better than he remembers and he takes them out fast only to pick one up to shove it in his mouth. 

The older one followed close behind after a few seconds, coming to stand in the doorway to watch Louis melt his tongue off. 

the smaller boy begins jumping around and flailing but he doesn't let go of that cookie, with a determined look on his face he keeps chewing. 

By the time he finally swallows the hot cookie, Harry's silently laughing at him and he's got one of his own cookies .

Louis snatches it up before the snack reaches Harry's lips and puts it in his mouth grinning up at Harry with a wide grin. 

The offended boy frowns a bit, before reaching onto the counter to get a bit of flour dusted on his fingers. He holds eye contact with the boy throughout it all and flicks the white powder onto Louis' small nose with a murmur of " bad Louis" 

The said boys eyes widen with shock and joy and he wipes his hands all over the counter surface to build up the flour on his palms and thinks he's got enough he looks over to his friend in glee and Harry dashes away with a squawk and the tiny boy sprints to catch the gangly, awkward boy.

Harry trips like the loser he is and louis sits on his chest and smears left over dough and bits of flour and gravy on the boys face and chest.

Louis' laughing uncontrollably now and he's drawing a tiny face on Harry's black shirt as he feels his friend tense underneath him and he doesn't have any time to do anything before Harry's picking him up around his waist and lays him down on the gross table but Louis doesn't think he minds that much as Harry reaches over him, so that his massive biceps are near his head and Harry's looking down at him with such-

And now there's a bowl of some kind of left over sauce over his face and Harry's whispering " I win "

Louis thrashes around on the table while the cool liquid is poured over his cheeks and mouth and he screams a little.

Harry finally gets off of him and Louis springs onto him, rubbing himself all over the other getting the sticky substance all onto the big dumbie.

By the time Harry's shirt and neck is covered in weird looking sauce they're both laughing. 

" I need to shower... " Harry pulls his shirt away from his body a little while after they finishing cleaning up the mess they made. 

Louis tears his eyes away from Harry's exposed skin. " huh ? " 

Harry shakes his head and pulls Louis along with him upstairs. The older boy goes to rummage through Lou's clothes and finds a baggy sweater and some too-short pyjamas bottoms. And moves to Louis' adjoining bath room. 

" I'll go, uhm put these in the wash" He escapes real quick to put them in the wash along with his own and blushes to his hair line when he hears the water turn on.

He sneaks back upstairs, shaking his head because he's a dumbass but a horny dumbass for his best friend. 

Louis decides that maybe he shouldn't be creepy, so he starts for his bed to wait for Harry.

" Lou "

And Louis stops, just a little past the stream filed room and he peaks his head in to grumble a what. 

Harry has his back to him- thank God- , broad shoulders wet and long hair in soapy clumps over his head and louis may want to kiss him. 

" can you come here ? " Harry says, del voice barely over the sound of the water.

" I'm not decent " 

Harry laughs low in his throat and looks back at the younger boy, his eyes roam down Louis' exposed body and then he rolls his eyes. 

" come in and close the door. it's getting cold " Harry says with a pout.

Louis shuffles inside, dragging his feet on the tiled floor needing to fix the situation in his underwear desperately

" come here lewis. " Harry whines, pouting even more with his reddened wet lips.

Louis flicks some light hair out of his eyes and walks up to the glass peering up at Harry through it. 

" What do you want? " he stands with his hip and head cocked to the side. 

Harry opens the door, the wet steam instantly making Louis breathe in deeply, smelling Harry's wet scent " you " 

And Louis is sure his eyes bug out of his head, but then a pair of lips are on his own and he can't think anymore. Harry picks him up slightly and drags him inside the warm and wet cubicle with him. 

Harry keeps him under the warm steady of the water and keeps his lips pressed to the other boys, and pushing Louis' wet briefs down his legs until he's free of them.

Louis brings his hands to wrap around the others neck, trying to pull himself closer but not getting close enough. 

The water on his back washes over him in a scalding stream and he whines at the temperature and Harry moves him so that he's pressed against the wall instead. 

Large hands slide down until they're cupping his ass and Harry picks him up to rest Louis' thick thighs against his own slim hips and Louis' back arches off the wall and their chests are pressed flush with each other's. Louis whines as his nipples rub against Harry's hard chest and he feels his cock grow with the sensitivity.

Louis' quick to wrap his legs around the boy, locking him into place as he crosses his ankles and Harry groans with the feeling of his fattening cock nestled between the youngers cheeks. 

Harry moves his pale fingers to move over and pinch the boys nipples and louis breathes heavily into Harry's mouth and he thinks he might come just from this.

The smaller boys cock is trapped between them and Harry's pulls back a little to look down at him, " your cock is so pretty, Lou. so small and full for me, yea ? " 

Louis nods along with Harry's voice and keens high in his throat as the older boy wraps a hand around him firmly. 

Harry starts off slow, gaining speed with every slide over his cock. Harry kisses down Louis throat as he thumbs over his leaking slit.

The younger bucks up into the others larger hand and digs his finger nails into the other shoulder and his legs tighten slightly before he spills over Harry's hand. He sighs contently and leans back a little on the grout behind him. 

The older is grinding his cock against Louis, moaning filthy murmurs into his ear along with bites and nips along the column of bis throat and louis can't keep a smile from blooming on his face. 

Harry comes a few minutes later with a rushed out breath of Louis' name.

They wash off as the waters turning cool, Lou still in Harry's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls send feedback guys. I'd appreciate it. :)


End file.
